The invention relates to a support equipped with vibration-absorbing means for a motor, particularly a motor vehicle heating, ventilation and/or air-conditioning unit blower.
In present-day vehicles, the heating, ventilation and/or air-conditioning unit comprises, in a known and customary manner, a bladed blower equipped with a rotary motor mounted on a support. Now, because of the rotation of the drive shaft of the blower driving the air-propelling blades, vibrations may be produced at various frequencies according to the rotational speed of said shaft, according to its imbalance and according to the noise emitted directly by said motor. These noises and vibrations may thus be transmitted to other parts of the heating, ventilation and/or air-conditioning unit, particularly to the dashboard, which may itself disseminate them to the ventilation openings, to fasteners such as clips, mounting rings, screws, or to moving parts such as glove box doors, etc.
Such vibrations may be particularly troublesome both from an acoustic point of view, in terms of the comfort of the passengers of the vehicle, and in terms of the wear of the components that begin to vibrate and deteriorate or alternatively run the risk of becoming detached.